


En sus zapatos

by smileinlove



Series: My(love)strade [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: #flash fiction fun, #mystrade flash fiction, #mystrade monday, @mystradepromptsandscenarios, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Greg's neighbour, Mystrade Monday Prompts, Poetry, Quarantine, Romance, mentioned Sherlock - Freeform, mystrade
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove
Summary: Mycroft está pasando la cuarentena en casa de Greg, que está a punto de perder los nervios, comunitariamente hablando.#25. “None of this is your fault.” - "Nada de esto es tu culpa".
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade
Series: My(love)strade [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018003
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	En sus zapatos

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de la BBC.  
> ¡Disfruten!

Con el rostro compungido

y las lágrimas a flote

sobre el hombro de un amigo

amigo de piel y roce

miraba Greg hacia el suelo

con ojos desoladores

sin más fuerza que la pena

de no estar ganando el doble.

"Ey, nada de esto es tu culpa"

consolábale sereno

Mycroft, tapones en mano

solucionando el entuerto.

Porque encerrados estaban

en un piso recortado

paredes de cartón fino

por silencio, un amago.

Volvió Greg a recostarse

bajo la manta, del frío

abrazado a la cintura

de su salvador querido.

Besole este su flequillo

que por la manta asomaba

y, con teléfono en mano

ideó tan esmerada

estrategia de respuesta

que ni su hermano, pensaba.

Unos golpes en el suelo

a lo lejos escuchaba

aun llevando los tapones

y cubierto por la manta.

Greg, en sus brazos, dormido

él, subiendo la potencia

del limpiador de la casa.

Algo roto; la excelencia.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! :D  
> Espero que les haya gustado :)  
> ¡Cuídense y pásenlo lo mejor posible!  
> ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
